


A Game of Clue

by misura



Series: Empress and Detective [2]
Category: Dí Rénjié | Detective Dee and the Mystery of the Phantom Flame (2010)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was disrespectful," Wu said coldly, while Dee stared at the corpse. There were rather a lot of arrows stuck in it - a good round dozen, at first glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Clue

"He was disrespectful," Wu said coldly, while Dee stared at the corpse. There were rather a lot of arrows stuck in it - a good round dozen, at first glance.

"It is human nature to be nervous around people like us." He wondered if this was some sort of warning, from her to him - the fact that she was not, in fact, telling him so argued against this interpretation, but the fact that a man who might have proven a useful source of information was now dead appeared to argue in favor of it. "People fear and distrust those from the Ministry of Justice."

"It is human nature to fear and distrust those who seek the truth?" Wu sounded amused.

Dee considered the merits of not pursuing this matter. "Occasionally, mistakes are made. Investigations are cut short. Besides, who of us can say he hasn't got anything to hide?"

"Is that so?" Wu shrugged. She was dressed simply, her hair cut short. "So what does the great Detective Dee wishes to keep concealed from the rest of us?"

A dangerous question, from a dangerous woman. "I am not plotting another rebellion, if that's what you're worried about."

"Plotting." She smiled at him. Dee abruptly remembered his trial, well over twenty years ago now. "Plotting requires secrecy, Detective Dee. You opposed me quite openly; there was no secret about it. All knew of your opinion, and so it was easy for me to find and silence you. Had you been more careful, had you actually _plotted_ , you might have succeeded."

"More likely, you'd have had me executed."

"Perhaps," Wu said. "Or perhaps I would have offered you a promotion to ensure your loyalty."

"My loyalty doesn't come that cheap."

"Every man has his price, Dee. Even you." Her expression dared him to deny it.

Dee bowed his head, acknowledging her point. "Did he tell you anything at all that might help our investigation? He served on the estate; it is very likely that he saw or heard something, even though it is possible he didn't realize it at the time."

Wu looked at him pensively. Deciding whether or not to let him off the hook, he'd assume.

"It's you," Dee said. "My deep, dark secret that I seek to conceal from everyone else."

"Concern? How ... chivalrous." Wu grinned at him, and he felt suddenly grateful they were both old now, sufficiently advanced in years to recognize a foolish notion when it crept up on them.

"Misplaced, clearly." As proven by the arrows.

"He told me nothing," Wu said. "Who shall we speak with next?"

" _We_ shall speak with the maids," Dee said. "Or so I had intended, before. Now, I don't think there will be much use in such an action."

"Because I killed your first witness? Are you afraid I'll kill them, too?"

Dee shrugged. It would have been a valid enough fear, he felt, aside from one small detail. "No. Because with the death of the murderer, this case is closed."

Wu laughed, and Dee forced himself to relax. He hadn't doubted, not really. He knew her, after all; he'd been on the receiving end of her justice. He'd read hundreds of memos and decrees.

He might very well know her better than any single person living.

What a terrible thing to be thinking of the woman one had once intended to see killed, rather than ascend to the imperial throne.


End file.
